Sortir du placard
by Meya
Summary: Harry et Drago font leur coming out... Divers scénarii hilarants ! -fic de lise-


**Sortir du Placard**

Titre d'origine : Coming out of the closet

Auteur d'origine : lise (id = 67439 )

Traduit le : 10 mai 2004

Rating : PG-13

Pairing : HP/DM

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire qui est à lise et les joujoux qui sont à JiKaèR

Warnings/Résumé : Harry et Drago font leur coming-out... divers scénarii

Notes de la traductrice : Eh, eh... Je n'ai pas pu joindre l'autrice, elle est partie de fanfiction.net depuis 2002, alors... Mais bah, lisez tout de même ! Sauf si vous êtes allergiques aux Slashs, auquel cas je serais au désespoir de vous annoncer que je ne fais pratiquement que ça !

Fic avec le même couple : Aujourd'hui, je vous suggèrerai bien "Laissez moi mourir" de Jules. C'est tout triste mais tout mignon... J'ai du mal à croire que la fic soit finie ! surtout que je reste sur ma faim à la fin ! bref, lisez si vous voulez voir un Dragounet tout fragile ! 

En avant pour la ptite histoire !! 

– sort sa guitare - 

Il était une fois... 

– plom plom tadam ! - 

=================

**Chapitre 1 : La Décision **

**Scénario #1 :**

Harry : Drago, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on sorte du placard.

Drago : ?? Ok. [ouvre la porte du placard et regarda au-dehors]

Rogue : [venu prendre des queues de lézard séchées dans ses réserves][la main à mi-chemin de la porte du placard] AAAAHHH !!!!

**[boum]**

Drago : hum, oups ? [ferme hâtivement la porte du placard] Harry, as-tu des sels quelque part ?

Harry : C'était quoi ?

Drago : Je crois que Rogue s'est évanoui.

Harry : ROGUE ?!? 

Drago : eh bien, oui. On ESTen train de se peloter dans ses réserves. 

Harry : [grogne] Maintenant je sais pourquoi je rate les Potions.

Drago : Ben, TU m'as dit de sortir du placard juste au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, tu sais.

Harry : Aurais-tu préféré qu'il nous ait découvert ?

Drago : [réfléchit] Ca aurait eu des résultats spectaculaires sur ta note de potions, je crois.

Harry : De toute façon, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire !

Drago : Hmmm ?

Harry : à propos de sortir du placard, imbécile. Je voulais dire, de manière figurative.

Drago : Oh. Si tu veux. Donc, à qui veux-tu le dire en premier ?

Harry : [pense aux réactions possibles de Ron et Hermione et grimace] Euh...

Drago : Oh, Weasley va VRAIMENT adorer celle-là. [ricane]

Harry : Ferme-la et sors d'ici. [pousse Drago]

Drago : D'acc, d'acc, arrête de me pousser. [ouvre la porte du placard et sort]

Harry : [suit Drago]

Drago & Harry [marchent sur le corps inconscient de Rogue]

**Scénario #2 :**

Harry : Drago, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on sorte du placard.

Drago : [cligne des yeux] Euh, d'accord. [dit d'une voix nonchalante] tout ce que tu veux, chéééri.

McGonagall : [entre dans la salle, en marmonnant: 'bon, où sont Malefoy et Potter... Ils sont ENCORE en retard pour la Cérémonie de Répartition... Probablement en train de se battre quelque part... Devrais-je envoyer quelqu'un les chercher ? Pas Weasley... il tuerait probablement Malefoy de ses propres mains... hmmmm... Peut-être Finnigan ou Thomas ?... Bref... Hé, où ai-je laissé ma baguette ?'][fouille la salle à la recherche de sa baguette]

Harry : [ramasse quelque chose par terre] Hmm, on dirait la baguette du Professeur McGonagall.

Drago : [examine la baguette] oui, c'est ça. [ouvre la porte du placard et dépose la baguette dans les mains de McGonagall] Voilà votre baguette. [ferme la porte du placard]

McGonagall : [cligne des yeux et marmonne :'Ai-je bien vu Malefoy sauter hors de mon placard ?'][secoue la tête et se frotte les yeux][marmonne: 'Je dois travailler trop dur. Je devrais demander des congés à Albus... Disons, peut-être un... an... ou plus ?][se tourne pour sortir de la salle]

Harry : [chuchote] Drago, espèce d'IDIOT !

Drago : Quoi ?

Harry : McGonagall ?!?!? Tu nous as presque fait prendre par McGonagall !!

Drago : [sourit] Ben, tu voulais qu'on sorte du placard.

Harry : A nos AMIS, pas aux PROFESSEURS !

Drago : Tu devrais être plus PRECIS la prochaine fois, Harry chéri.

McGonagall : [continue de marmonner: 'Mais j'aurai JURE avoir vu Malefoy... –soupir- Peut-être devrais-je vérifier... de toute façon, je suis SUPPOSEE le chercher, lui et Potter... Peut-être a-t-il vu Potter... Oui, oui... Peut-être l'a-t-il tué et laissé le corps quelque part...']

Drago : [entend MacGonagall, ricane et chuchote à Harry] Eh, bien, ton corps est bien ici... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : [se touche] Non, pas tout à fait mort du tout.

[Dean et Seamus entrent dans la salle]

Seamus : vous nous avez appelés Professeur ? 

McGonagall : Oui. Pourriez-vous m'aider à chercher Malefoy et Potter, je vous prie ? Ces deux-là sont ENCORE en retard pour la Répartition.

Dean : Bien sûr, Professeur. [sourit] Ils doivent probablement être encore à la gorge de l'autre. Bon, ben, viens, Seamus.

Drago (toujours dans le placard) : [ricane] A la gorge de l'autre... entre autres parties du corps. [lorgne Harry, l'attrape et l'embrasse]

Harry : [un peu paniqué] Drac, pas MAINTENANT !

[ils se bagarrent]

Seamus : [lève la tête d'un côté] Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?

McGonagall : Hmmm...

Dean : [cligne des yeux] Non. Viens Seamus, allons-y et trouvons-les, ou nous manquerons la fête !

[Dean et Seamus s'en vont]

McGonagall : [réfléchit] bon, juste pour être sûre... [ouvre la porte du placard] AAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

Drago & Harry : [se séparent vite] AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!

Harry : [frappe Drago à la tête] Je te l'AVAIS DIT que ce n'était pas le moment pour me sauter dessus !

Drago : je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en PLAINDRE. [ricane]

Harry : Eh bien...

McGonagall : [ressemblant à un zombie] Je viens juste de trouver... Malefoy et Potter... Dans mon placard... A demi-nus... en train de se tripoter... [sort en courant de la salle] ALBUS, J'AI BESOIN DE MES CONGES ET J'EN AI BESOIN **MAINTENANT** !

**Scénario #3 :**

(Dans un placard de la Salle de Divination)

Harry : Drago, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on sorte du placard.

Drago : Quoi, là maintenant ? [se regarde] Mais je ne porte pas de pantalon !

Harry : Très drôle. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Drago : Oui, oui. Je ne veux pas vraiment sortir là maintenant. L'odeur nauséabonde de son parfum est abrutissante.

Harry : Raconte-moi ça. J'ai encore rêvé de ça cette nuit [frissonne]

Drago : Je pensais que tu rêvais de MOI la nuit.

Harry : [ricane] Oui. D'HORRIBLES cauchemars, ceux-là.

Drago : HE ! [pousse Harry pour jouer]

Harry : [perd l'équilibre]

Trelawney : [fixe intensément sa boule de cristal] Je prédis que deux de mes étudiants vont me donner un choc désagréable aujourd'hui. [cligne des yeux] Oh, mon dieu. J'espère que ce cher garçon Harry Potter ne mourra pas dans ma e.

Drago : [ricane] ENCORE en train de mourir, Harry ? Ce doit être la trentième fois qu'elle prédit ta mort ce mois-ci.

Harry : La quarante-deuxième, en fait. [essaie sans réussir de retrouver l'équilibre, et tombe contre la porte du placard]

Drago : Oh... Merde. [se penche vers Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber du placard]

[la porte du placard s'ouvre, laissant Harry (sans sa chemise) et Drago (toujours sans son pantalon) s'étaler sur le tapis de la e de Divination dans un couinement humiliant.

Trelawney : [fixe les deux garçons et cligne des yeux]

Harry : Euh, bonjour, Professeur.

Drago : [cherche son pantalon]

Trelawney : Ah. J'avais bien prédit que deux de mes étudiants me donneraient un choc désagréable aujourd'hui.... [sa voix va en traînant][ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites et elle s'évanouit]

**[boum]**

Drago : [semblant offensé] Elle nous a traité de désagréable choc !

Harry [ricane et secoue le Professeur Trelawney inconscient] je n'ai jamais aimé la Divination de toute façon.

**- Fin du chapitre –**

Note de la Traductrice : LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !! 

Ben, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! 

Au prochain chapitre, on va voir comment nos deux amoureux vont avouer leur relation à Ron... 

eh, eh...

- rire satanique à la Dumb et Dumber -


End file.
